Toi et Moi
by Peluchette
Summary: [GukNam / Twincest] YongGuk rentre pour passer Noël avec sa famille.


YongGuk passa devant la chambre de son frère . Il s'arrêta et regarda un instant à l'intérieur. YongNam ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il était revenu. Il frappa et entra, repoussant la porte derrière lui.

"YongNam.."

Le plus vieux se tourna légèrement pour regarder son jumeau puis il reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur devant lui. YongGuk soupira tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère.

"YongNam-ah.. Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Pour une fois que je suis à la maison."

Un petit rire sarcastique s'échappa des lèvres de YongNam.

"Justement ! Tu es là pour quoi ? Deux jours ? Puis après Noël tu vas repartir et tu arrêteras de m'appeler. J'aurais des nouvelles de toi dans 3 mois peut-être ! Alors tu vois je préfère faire comme si tu n'étais pas là."

YongGuk se leva.

"Ca ne sert à rien de parler avec toi quand tu es comme ça. Je vais aider pour le repas."

Même si YongGuk ne disait rien devant son frère, ses motls le blessaient vraiment. Il descendit et aida pour le repas comme il l'avait dit. Il avait espérait que pendant la soirée son jumeau se dériderait un peu mais il ne lui adressa pas une fois la parole, il le regarda à peine. Alors c'est le coeur lourd que YongGuk retourna dans sa chambre ce soir là. Mais deux heures plus tard il ne dormait toujours pas. Il observa longuement son réveil qui indiquait 3:42 et qui clignotait. Il avait besoin de YongNa. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, son rire. Il se leva, enfila un T-shirt et sorti de sa chambre. Ses pas le menèrent devant la porte de son frère et sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit. YongNam savait. Et juste pour ça, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, une larme roula sur la joue de YongGuk.

"Parles moi YongNam.."

Mais le brun ne dit rien. Il tira son frère à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux. Il l'emmena vers son lit et ils se coucèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petit. Quand YongGuk faisait un cauchemar et que YongNam venait le chercher. Ils restèrent un moment l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Puis la main de YongNam vint se glisser dans celle du blond.

"Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui Gukkie. Je sais que ça t'a blessé.."

Il tourna sa tête vers le chanteur. YongGuk pleurait encore. Quelques larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

"Non... C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne t'appelles pas aussi souvent que j'en ai envie."

"Ne t'excuses pas tu as beaucoup de travail je le sais bien."

YongGuk secoua un peu la tête.

"Non je pourrais t'appeler plus mais.. Je ne veux pas. Parce que ça fait trop mal quand je t'appelle. C'est dur d'être loin de toi tout le temps. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi est vide.."

YongNam prit doucement son frère dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

"Je sais Gukkie.. Je sais. Si j'ai été comme ça avec toi ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu ne m'appelles pas. Je voulais aussi me venger."

"Te venger ?"

"C'est stupide. Mais tu es tout le temps avec HimChan. Tout le monde parle de vous comme étant les meilleurs amis du monde... Et ça, ça me fait mal. Je me sens si seul mais j'avais l'impression que toi tu ne ressentais pas ce vide. Je suis désolé, je suis stupide."

YongGuk s'accrocha au tee-shirt de son frère et insira lentement l'odeur de son cou. Cette odeur qu'il aimait tant et qu'il connassait si bien.

"Tu sais bien que personne ne te remplacera jamais... C'est toi qui as la plus grand place dans ma vie YongNam. Et ça, ça ne changera jamais."

Le brun resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps de son frère. L'amour qu'ils partageaient tous les deux étaient bien trop fort pour pouvoir mettre un mot dessus. C'était quelque chose de presque surnaturel. Ils ne pourraient jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme ça.

"C'est pareil pour moi. Tu es le seul Guk.."

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent.

"Je ne veux pas repartir, je ne veux pas te laisser.."

YongNam soupira un peu. YongGuk semblait si fort, si solide de l'extérieur sous ses airs de gangsta et porutant...

"Tu dois repartir demain soir YongGuk. Tu n'as pas le choix."

"Ca fait mal d'être sans toi. Et j'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprend.."

"Personne ne comprendra jamais..", murmura YongNam.

Il desserra un peu son emprise et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, au même niveau que celle de son jumeau.

"Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir."

YongNam s'approcha un peu plus de son frre, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

"Alors faisons en sorte de na pas oublier cette nuit avant longtemps."

Il posa doucement sa bouche contre celle de YongGuk. Puis après ce chaste baiser il s'éloigna à peine.

"C'est mal..", chuchota YongGuk.

"Malsain..", répondit son frère.

Mais malgré ça, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser moins chaste. Dans un même mouvemen, leur langue partirent à la rencontre de l'autre, bataillant pour la dominance puis finalement YongGuk abandonna et laissa son jumeau mener la danse. Bientôt, le brun plaqua son frère sur le matelas et se positionna au dessus de lui.

"Personne ne le saura..", susurra-t-il.

YongGuk passa sa main sur la joue du brun.

"Juste toi et moi."

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, s'ôtant un à un leurs vêtements. Bientôt leur peaux nues se recontrèrent, envoyant des frissons dans chacun de leur corps. YongNam glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et ensserra la base de l'érection de son jumeau. Doucement d'abord il commence un mouvement de va et vient qui fit grogner YongGuk, se qui le fit sourire.

"Ne joues pas avec moi YongNam... Je ne suis pas l'une des filles que tu ramènes ici."

YongGuk savait bien que son frère ramenait des filles de temps à autres ici. Tout comme lui il lui était arrivé d'avoir une aventure d'un soir. Ils restaient des hommes après tout. YongNam se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres charnues de son frère et accéléra le mouvement de son poignet, ce qu fit gémir YongGuk. Le blond attrapa la main libre de son frère et lentement porta ses doigts jusqu'à ses propres lèvres, les humidifiant. Ainsi il faisait comprendre à son jumeau ce qu'il voulait concrètement.

"Gukkie.. ?"

Il relâcha les doigt de son frère un instant.

"Arrête de t'en faire YongNam... Arrête de penser juste pour cette nuit."

Et YongNam obéit. Il arrêta de penser à tout ça. Au fait que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'étaient pas bien, malsain, interdit... Il releva les jambes de YongGuk, appréciant la souplesse qu'il avait acquis en dansant. Il fit glisser ses doigts humides jusqu'à l'intimité de son jumeau. Il l'observa un moment sans rien faire, YongGuk s'impatienta.

"YongNam ! Arrête de me regarder ! Agis !"

Le brun eut un petit sourire narquois sur le visage. YongGuk n'avais pas changer depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. YongGuk allait ajouter quelque chose mais bientôt il sentit un doigt pénetrer son intimité frémissante. La sensation était un peu étrange, légèrement inconfortable. LE doigt se mit à bouger légèrement, écartant ses chaires et un deuxième le pénétra. Cette fois une légère douleur se fit sentir. Un petit tiraillement qui s'emplifia quand YongNam exerca un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts.

"Ca va ?"

YongGuk hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la douleur la plus insupportable qu'il ait connu loin de là. Un troisième doigt le pénétra et une petite grimace passa sur son visage. Pour le moment il n'y avait vraiment rien d'agréable la-dedans. L'amour avec une femme lui semblait alors bien meilleur. Mais il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec YongNam et pas seulement par l'esprit. Charnellement aussi.

"YongNam.. Viens.. Arrête ça.."

Les doigts du brun le quittèrent. YongNam se positionna correctement au dessus de son frère. Il déposa quelques baisers papillon dans son cou. Il souleva un peu les hanches du blond et commenca à entrer en lui, lentement. Cette fois YongGuk pouvait le dire... Ca faisait vraiment mal. Bien plus que les doigts longs et fins de son frère. YongNam poussa à l'intérieur de son frère jusqu'à l'avoir pénetré entièrement.

"Je suis désolé Guk.."

Le blond se raccrocha aux épaules de son frères, se concentrant pour se détendre. YongNam passa sa main sur le sexe de son frère tentant de lui faire oublier la douleur. Mais YongGuk n'avait jamais été patient alors il amorça lui même un mouvement de hanche. Il y avit une douleur certes mais il pouvait la supporter. Alors YongNam commença à onduler du bassin, lentement pour ne pas blesser plus son frère. Il retenait ses soupirs malgré le plaisir que lui procurait l'étroitesse de son jumeau.

"YongNam... Ne les retiens pas.."

"Mais toi.. tu.."

YongGuk bougea son bassin, venant plus à l'encontre de son frère qui ne put retenir son gémissement rauque.

"Ne te retiens pas.."

YongNam accéléra alors son mouvement de bassin. Après encore quelques minutes, YongGuk finit par sentir une étrange chaleur se répendre dans le creux de ses reins et dans son bas ventre. Et bientôt sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler des soupirs quittèrent ses lèvres. En entendant ça, YongNam ne se retint plus du tout. Ses coups de buttoirs s'intensifièrent et se firent presque brutaux. Il le sentait, plus son frère prenait du plaisir, plus le sien augmentait. C'était un sentiment vraiment étrange, mais tellement bon. Soudain le corps de YongGuk se tendit et son dos se cambra alors qu'un fort gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

"Trouvé..", chantonna presque YongNam.

Il répéta le même mouvement, plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de YongGuk étouffant ses gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Mais il dû se détacher de sa bouche pour donner plus d'ampleurs à ses mouvements.

"YongNam.. Plus vite.."

YongNam obéit à son frère, sentant ses muscles se resserraient encore et encore autour de lui.

"Guk... Moins Fort... Mord moi. Arrête de gémir.."

YongGuk savait qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de gémir alors il mordit dans l'épaule de son jumeau pour étouffer le son de sa voix grave. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit sur l'amour avec une femme. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il sentait déjà l'orgasme arriver. Tout son corps se tendit et ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'il vint sur son corps et celui de son jumeau. YongNam continua encore quelques mouvement de bassin avant que YongGuk ne le sente jouir à l'intérieur de lui. Il gémit une derniière puis son frère retomba sur lui, essoufflé. Tout deux avaient du mal à respirer à vrai dire. YongGuk caressait les cheveux humides dans la nuque de son frère, l'esprit encore embué par son orgasme récent. Après encore quelques minutes leurs souffles étaient redevenu normaux, mais ils n'avaient pas bougé.

"C'était vraiment...", commença YongGuk

"Bon..", termina YongNam.

"Mais c'était mal.. Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre.."

YongNam se releva un peu et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

"Personne ne le saura jamais... Juste toi et moi Gukkie. Toi et moi.."


End file.
